


Jocasta

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Series: Familial Relations [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Cheating, Come Eating, F/M, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Incest Kink, Lactation Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sammy, wherever you are, Mom is a babe! I'm going to Hell. Again." / A variation on the events in "The Song Remains  the Same."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jocasta

Dean looks at the empty crib, the newly painted walls, and the tiny stuffed animal sitting on the lone dresser. He brushes over it’s soft fabric with a fingertip, jerking his hand back when Mary sighs behind him.

 

“I never wanted this for you, Dean,” she says softly. Her arms are wrapped around her, unconscious protection against a situation she’s not comfortable in.

 

“I know, Mo-Mary. It’s not your fault.” He crosses over to her slowly, pulling her into a hug. “You didn’t know.”

 

Mary burrows closer to his chest, finding safety in his larger body even if he’s her son and a near stranger. He pulls her close, tipping her head up with one finger under her chin to just look into her face. Dean doesn’t mean to kiss her, he really doesn’t; maybe he can blame it on the features he sees of Sam in their mother, or the fact that he’s better at comforting physically.

 

Either way, their lips stay connected for a beat or two before Dean’s pulling back, an apology on his lips that gets smothered by hers. Mary pushes up onto her tip-toes, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him down to her level.

 

“Don’t,” she breathes. “Just - don’t, okay?”

 

With a soft groan, Dean guides her backward, pressing her up against the wall. From there, it’s a scramble of clothing and messy kisses - and goddamn, does Mary taste like Sam - until he’s sliding his hand into the waistband of her panties and fuck. She’s wet and hot and this is his _mother’s pussy_ that he’s touching. Guilt and heat flare through him, the former strong enough that he nearly pulls away, but her moan and the way she pushes into his touch keeps him going.

 

A faint sound downstairs makes them freeze, panting breaths loud in the silence as they wait it out, but no steps make their way toward them. Gingerly, Dean undresses Mary, kissing along her shoulder as he guides her bra off, caressing her thighs as he pushes down her jeans.

 

She’s light, easier to pick up than Sam has ever been, long legs hooking around Dean’s waist. Slick, tight heat wraps around him as he pushes in, shivering at the sensation of taking her bare; it’s not a risk he can afford on the road, one he wouldn’t be taking here if he didn’t know this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. He has to give her time to adjust, the niggling wonder about the girth of his cock in comparison to his Dad’s shoved away before it can fully form.

 

Dean just rolls his hips, trying not to bruise her, fucking as gently as he can while chasing an orgasm that he can already tell is going to hit him like a freight train. Mary’s grip on his arms is tight, and he may end up with the very marks he’s trying not to give her. Her little gasps and moans are perfect, ghosting out over his ear and making him shiver as he buries his face against her throat.

 

Dean slides one hand from her hip to tease over her clit, grunting when she tightens immediately. Mary bucks a little harder, the stimulation obviously what she needed to get her there, so Dean keeps it up. His hand keeps brushing her belly, the little swell there; it hits him like a suckerpunch that that’s _him_ , that this his very pregnant mother that he’s fucking and he can’t stop himself from coming. He has to grit his teeth to focus, still teasing her clit until she throbs around him, jerking briefly in his hold.

 

“Fuck, Mary I’m-” Dean stills when something wet dribbles down his chest and abdomen. It takes a moment after he leans back to look at her that he realizes soft pearls of white are dribbling from her nipples. “Oh, _fuck,_ ” he breathes, dipping his head to lap at one. Mary doesn’t hesitate to thread her fingers into his hair to pull him closer, encouraging him to suck. Warm, sweet milk spills over his tongue, and Dean could swear his cock manages another pulse of come in response.

 

He drains one breast, then the other before he finally pulls out. Mary clings to him, legs shaking and Dean can see just enough between her legs to see his own come slipping down her thigh. Gently, he guides her toward the rocking chair, dropping to his knees and giving her a moment to decide if she really wants to continue.

 

Dean’s hard again by the time he’s licked every trace of himself out of her.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Going to hell. I'm aware. If you're tempted to wank at me, just keep stepping cause I don't give a fuck.


End file.
